Always good enough
by SMlover618
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru split up. Usagi thinks that if she isn't good enough for Mamoru she would never be enough for Seyia. But trouble arises on Kinmoku and Kakyuu calls on Venus and Sailor Moon for help. What happens when Usagi and Mianko are disguised as maids in Kakyuu's Castle And Yaten and Seyia get into a big fight. Who will live? Who will die? And what is this Evil on Kinmoku?


Always Good Enough~~

Made by Michiru-Kaiou618 tumblr . com also known as SMlover618 on fanfiction. net

I do not own Sailor Moon, I just borrow their characters and use my imaginationJ

Usagi was painting her nails with a pretty pink nail polish she had just purchased. Mamoru and she hadn't had a date in ages. They had started to grow apart as they got older. Usagi was 18 now and done with school. She finally had time to have a relationship. With no Sailor Business, and high school just ending, she had a full summer free. No studying or anything. She finished doing her nails and started on hair. She brushed it out and left it down. Mamoru liked it down. He said it made her look more 'mature'. Once finished she went downstairs, passing their engagement ring on her dresser. She put on her shoes, and went to the park to meet with her Mamo-Chan.

She rounded the corner and came to their favorite park bench. She noticed he was standing with a serious look. When they met face to face she knew. It was the same look as three years ago. In that airport where they said goodbye.

"Usagi…" He murmured. Flag one. He called her Usagi and not Usako.

"You're going to America?" Usagi asked, although it sounded more like a statement.

"I'm sorry, but you know I have always wanted to and the opportunity is here again. I missed out last time. I have studied, and this is a chance in a lifetime." He finished putting his hands into his pockets. Usagi sat on the bench. She couldn't believe what she was about to say.

"Why don't we take a break?" She said looking up with teary eyes.

"I mean you're leaving anyways. It's the perfect time to just forget about everything and start over." She said messing with her fingers.

"We really just see each other as siblings if you think about it, Ne? I mean you're the big brother who protects his little bunny from evil and saves the day. We love each other and would do anything to protect one another. But…" She trailed off.

"But… We never go out anymore. When was the last time we kissed? I don't wear our ring anymore. So why not?" Usagi finished as the tears rolled down her soft cheeks.

"Usagi." Mamoru said embracing her in a hug.

"I wish the best for you. And I want you to have fun." Usagi said slithering her way out of his hug. She stood up and wiped away her tears.

"I'm not a crybaby anymore. I can do this." She turned around and smiled.

"We will part ways for now. We might even find other people. But we still are connected. We know when one another is in danger. And when we feel it, we will save each other. Goodbye Mamoru." Usagi said as she rushed off running somewhere where she could just sit and think. She kept running until her feet brought her to a baseball field. It wasn't just any baseball field. It was the one her and Seyia practiced on. The one they sat at and gazed at the stars. Usagi wandered over to the bench they had sat on so many nights ago. She sat down in her pink sweater onto their bench. She looked up into the stars.

"Seyia… I miss you… I wasn't as dense as I put myself up to be…" She looked at the area next to her. She could imagine him in his red and white track suit saying something like, "Oi! Odango! You did great today at baseball! You caught the ball almost twice!" She chuckled at the thought. This time the tear that fell was for Seyia. She looked up and saw a shooting star. "My Seyia, My Shooting star. I wish I could see you again" Usagi whispered as her last tear fell. As her tear fell though, it began to glow. It fell to the ground, then turned red. The glow then formed into a red butterfly as it began to flutter up toward Usagi. When she opened her eyes she gasped. The red butterfly. The last time she had seen it was when,

"Chibi Chibi?" Usagi asked into the air. The butterfly began to fly away.

"Wait! Chibi Chibi! Come back!" Usagi yelled as she got up and began to chase the red glow. Maybe she could grant her wish. ~

**Kinmoku**

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Fighter yelled as she destroyed yet another dark shadow creature.

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!" Healer chimed in as well. The last monster had been defeated, for now.

"When will they stop to come?" The gray haired Starlight asked.

"You know if we would ask for help from-"Fighter was interrupted.

"WE ARE NOT CALLING THEM! FOR THE LAST TIME, THEY HAVE THEIR LIFE ON EARTH AND WE HAVE OURS HERE!" Healer screamed into fighters face. Only the two of them had gone out today. Maker had stayed back at the castle.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE TO BE A BITCH ABOUT IT?! HUH?" Fighter fought back. Healer slapped her, but fighter continued.

"I KNOW YOU MISS MINAKO! DON'T ACT LIKE I HAVENT NOTICED! OR TALKI, HOW HE MISSES AMI! YOU BOTH SAY OH, SHE HAS MAMORU! SHE WOULD NEVER WANT YOU! BUT I COULD GO SAY THE SAME FOR YOU! ESPECIALLY MINAKO! SHE A CUTE YOUNG BLONDE GIRL! YOU DON'T THINK SHE WILL JUST MOVE ON AND FIND A BETER GUY?! I MEAN COME ON, WHY WOULD SHE WANT A BITCH LIKE YOU?! YOU ECNORED HER, INSULTED HER, AND MADE HER FEEL SAD. YET YOU COME HOME AND WEEP ABOUT HOW YOU MISS HER! I TRIED MY FUCKIN HARDEST TO WIN MY ODANGO! AND WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU WENT AROUND ACTING LIKE THE PUSSY YOU ARE, AND MISSED YOUR CHANCE! MINAKO PROBABLY HAS SOMEONE ELSE. SHES PROBABLY HAPPY, AND FORGOT ABOUT YOU. BUT ODANGO. NO. ODANGO WOULDN'T FORGET ABOUT ME, BECAUSE I STEPPED UP AND GAVE IT MY ALL. DON'T YOU YELL AT ME FOR THINKING ABOUT 'THEM'. I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT. I'M JUST SAYING HAD WE ASKED FOR HELP FROM THE SENSHI, WE WOULDN'T HAVE LOST SOME OF THE CIVILIANS, OR SOME OF OUR STARLIGHTS, AND THE PRINCESS WOULDN'T BE IN THE HOSPITAL! SO DON'T FUCK AROUND WITH ME YATEN. I CAN WISH, AND I CAN THINK ABOUT 'HER' ALL I WANT. FUCK OFF, AND STOP BEING A BITCH!" Fighter finished as she stormed off and headed back to the castle. Talki was sitting in the first room in the castle. He was looking up more information about these strange creatures that had appeared on their planet. He was thinking about how nice it would be to have Ami sitting here with him, while they would drink hot cocoa's and research together. A blush crossed his face when a red hot Seyia bursts through the castle doors.

"NO YATEN, WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS! YOU WILL LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" he screamed. Yaten was not far behind when Talki then heard him.

"SEYIA! DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME! HOW WOULD THE PRINCESS FEEL ABOUT THIS!? YOU THINK SHE WANTS TO SEE US SUFFER ANY MORE!? ESPECIALLY WHEN SHE IS ILL HERSELF!?" it was true though. The princess was the first one attacked by these mysterious creatures that had entered their planet. It struck her and ever since then, her hair had started to fall out, she had become incredibly thin, and she could no longer eat by herself. The only way she continued to live, was because all the towns people gave their medicine to her. They loved their Princess, and they wanted her to get better.

"DON'T YOU BRING KAYKUU INTO THIS! YOU'RE THE PISSY BITCH WHO DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE'S FEELINGS OTHER THAN YOURSELF! YOU JUST MAKE OTHERS FEEL BAD, AND GO AROUND STEPPING ON THEM!" Seyia screamed.

"FUCK YOU!" Yaten yelled.

"FUCK YOU TOO!" and they both slammed their doors. Talki sighed.

"Hopefully they won't go another six months without talking to one another." Talki said sadly as he pulled a book out from his desk drawer. It was an astronomy book that Ami had given him. He pulled it out and read the note on the inside cover.

_Kou Talki,_

_Whenever things are rough, I like to gaze at the stars. Whether they be in the extravagant nighttime sky, or in this textbook. My two favorite constellations Aquarius which means Water-bearer and Cepheus which means the king. I always was told in fairy tales that the king came in on a horse and saved the damsel in distress. But my king came in on shooting star. _

_Thank you,_

_Mizuno Ami_

He closed the book and put it back into his desk.

"Mizuno… I wish you guys were all here." Talki said blushing like some lovesick teenage girl. He then got up and went to Kaykuu's door and knocked.

"Come...*cough* in…" A sickly voice said as Talki entered. He bowed then looked up to the once glowing goddess.

"Princess…" Talki sad with a sad face as his eyes laid upon her. She appeared lifeless. He skin was paper thin and bruises and cuts were everywhere. He bones were weak like glass, and when she had moved a few days ago her leg had snapped in two. She had a splint now.

"How are you feeling today Princess?" like he should even ask. He knew that she was most likely in unbearable pain but she always smiled and said,

"Fine! Thanks… for asking…*cough*" She paused.

"Are… the other two… fighting?" she asked with pleading eyes. Talki nodded sadly and then Kaykuu put her arms out, making a red light appear.

"We need them Maker…" She said as a tear fell. Talki had never seen her shed any tears.

"You mean? The scouts?" He asked as his eyes got big.

"I will use the last of my power to watch Serenity. And when I find the right time, I will bring her here. *cough* If there is not a right time, I will come back alone. *cough* please lend me you power so I can go Maker." She asked with a sad face. He knew if he gave in her body would remain here in a coma like state. Talki could tell the others that she slipped into one. They would never know she actually left. He shook his head and put his hands into hers. As the red light intensified it quickly formed into a little red butterfly.

"Goodbye Princess. Please come home safely." The butterfly flew away and as it did, it felt like life slipped away. He acted as she had just slipped into a coma.

"SEYIA! YATEN! THE PRINCESS!" he yelled as he rushed back into the main hallway. They ran out of their rooms to their ruler, where they started to lose all hope.

**Earth**

The butterfly led Usagi to the old amusement park that had been shut down. When she went in she stopped.

"This is the place Seyia and I went on our date." She said as tears began to form. She walked over toward a broken mirror. I had once been a part of a scary house that Seyia and she had walked through. She remembered they had both got scared and held on to one another very tight.

"Seyia… I want you to hold me like you did that day." Usagi said as she fell to the ground. She looked at the shards of the mirror.

"I miss you. But I could never be with you again…" She said as she picked up a shard. The red butterfly started to come back to her.

"I'm not good enough for Mamoru, so I will never be good enough for Seyia!" Usagi yelled as she took the shard, and began to cut her arm. Blood was pouring out of her shredded skin. It started to pool at her feet, as she became drowsy. Her head was bobbing in and out of consciousness. As she dropped the shard she heard a voice.

"USAGI!" it yelled. It was weird. It sounded so majestic and familiar.

"Who- who is- there…" Usagi's voice trailed as she lay her torn arm on her once white skirt.

"Usagi! What have you done!?" The blonde then realized it was the red butterfly that spoke to her. Since it was a mature voice that could only mean one thing.

"Kaykuu…" Usagi said as her voice trailed off and she lost consciousness.

"Oh my goodness. I had no idea she was this bad… What do I do? I can't help her in this state… Who do I ask for help?" Kaykuu then realized who she needed to get. Venus. She would understand. She would help. She was the only hope.

**Minako's house**

The long haired blonde with a big red bow sat in her bed listing to her iPod. She was listening to the three lights songs. She focused on Yaten's voice.

"Oh how I wish you could have sang for me. " Minako sighed as she took the earbuds out went to her desk. She looked in the drawer where she kept all the acceptance letters to become an idol. She could become one at any time. She knew people, she had the talent, and it just still wasn't the right time. She went from 5 letters two years ago to 16 letters today.

"Am I qualified enough now Yaten?" she asked into space. She looked at the three lights poster on her wall.

"I wish you had fallen for me like Seyia did Usagi." She said as she gazed at his beautiful hazel eyes. She opened her window and peered out.

"ahhhh." She sighed. She looked at the stars, then to the city.

"I could have anybody, yet you are the only one I want. Usagi is the only one who understands." She said as she hugged a pillow and sank to the ground humming the tune of the song. Just then a red butterfly shot through the room and circled back to Minako, fluttering its wings franticly.

"VENUS! Venus! Something terrible has happened to Serenity!" it said aloud.

"What!? Wait a red butterfly?! Don't tell me are you-"

"YES! It's me Kaykuu! I was following your Princess when she wandered into that old amusement park. She found some shards of glass and now she is unconscious! Please! You are the only one who can help! No one must know why I am here, which is why I came to you! You understand don't you Venus!?" Kaykuu explained frantic. Minako grabbed her first aid kit.

"We can get there faster if I transform." Minako said as she went to her drawer and got her transformation pen.

"Wow it's been so long… VENUS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!" she yelled as she transformed and they made their way back to Usagi. Once at the park Venus got out medical supplies and cleaned Usagi arm. Once she was all bandaged up, she got some smelling salts out.

"Directions say to waft under nose until Consciousness is regained." Venus did as the package said and Usagi's eyes fluttered open.

"Ve-nus?" Usagi questioned.

"Usagi! I was so worried! Why did you do that? I would miss you so much if you weren't here…" Usagi sat up and looked down remorsefully.

"I thought if I died, everyone would be okay. I mean if I'm not good enough for Mamoru, I would never be good enough for Seyia…" She said truthfully. Venus was shocked.

"If I offered you $20, would you take it?" she asked. Usagi was puzzled but shook her head yes anyways.

"How about if I crumpled it up?" Still lost Usagi nodded again.

"Stepped on it?" Venus asked. Usagi still answered yes.

"You would take it even though it was crumpled and stepped on it. Do you know why?" the blonde asked.

"Because it is still $20, and its worth has not changed. The same goes for you, if you have a bad day, or if something bad happens to you,_you are not worthless._**You are still just as valuable as you were before." Venus said with a smile. She hugged her best friend. **

**"****Now, Kaykuu is here and I'm sure we both would like to hear what she has to say." Usagi smiled too, and they both looked at the red butterfly.**

"My you two sure have grown." Kaykuu said. Both Minako and Usagi's bodies had matured. They looked like the ladies they were. Their hair had grown in length. Usagi's almost touched the ground, and Minako's was to her thighs.

"Serenity, why do you no longer have your buns? I thought that was your signature style?" Kaykuu asked. Usagi sighed.

"Mamoru says I look more mature this way…but…" She stopped.

"I don't need to impress him anymore since we are no longer together…" there she had said it. And when she looked up she saw the reaction she wanted on Venus. She knew she was the only one who would approve. She couldn't tell what Kaykuu was feeling.

"USA! That's great! You finally did it huh?! Tell me more!"

"Well, he's going to America again. And we really don't act like a couple, so I just broke it off. Our relationship… the engagement… everything." Venus gave Usagi a big hug. They then looked at Kaykuu. Now that way out of the way.

"We are having troubles on our planet. Some dark shadow creatures have been appearing everywhere. They have two stages of monsters. The first stage is violent and tedious. They steal energy and give it to their ruler so they say. I would say 95% of them are stage ones. But the stage two's are usually the leaders of the stage one's. The stage two's not only take your energy, but they inflict a venom into you. These creatures usually only go after leaders, important people, or the Starlights. You see I have about 20 Starlights. Maker, Healer, and Fighter are just my personal Starlights, my friends. The venom these monsters put into you give you a vigorous cancer. 17 civilians have passed, 3 Starlights have passed, 2 Starlights are ill, and I myself and Very ill. I am so far into the cancer, I will for sure die soon. I just do not know when. It pains Healer, Maker, and Fighter very much. But I do not show pain. I stay strong for them. The townspeople have given all of their medicine to the castle for me to live on, which is why I am still here. I have used the last of my power and a bit of Makers to come here and watch you. I wanted to see if you were able to come and help us. Not necessarily fight, but give us hope. Everyone is losing hope. And with me being terminal I can't provide them with my light any longer. I came here in secret so no one would be expecting you. They only one who knows is Maker. Please I know you understand Serenity. And you too Venus. Fighter has no hope left. He wishes every day to see you. He wants to see his 'Odango'. And isn't the only one who is losing the hope. Maker I feel isn't doing the research he could be. Without Mercury, he has started to fall. And Venus. I know Healer seems like he doesn't care, he is a bit pushy. But rest assured, he wishes to see you too. They would all have more power with you there. And with the light you have Serenity, the whole Planet would have hope. So please, consider." Kaykuu finished. Usagi stood up with the help of Venus and looked at her blonde friend. They both shook their heads yes.

"Kaykuu we will help you. The two of us will go." Usagi said happily.

"What about Mercury?" Kaykuu asked.

"I'm sure she would love to see Talki, but she would never let me go, for fear I might get into some fearful trouble." Usagi turned to Venus.

"I think we should leave a note. In case they discover we are gone. Like some sort of vacation or something we could say?" Usagi said. Venus shook her head. She detransfromed and they went to Minako's house.

"Venus, you sure do have a lot of things in here of my Starlights." Kaykuu said as she flew around. The two blondes finished the note and left it on her bed.

"Ah yea… Artimis is staying with Luna for a while at your house Usa so he won't see this." Minako said reassuringly. The two went to the park where they got out their transformation devices and transformed.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MAKE UP!" they said together. They held hands and Kaykuu hovered in the middle.

"I will lead the way." She said.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!" the two blondes yelled as they glowed gold and pink then disappeared.

Back at Mamoru's apartment he felt something strange.

"Usagi? That's strange… it felt like she transformed... wait. Now I feel nothing. She's not there. I can't feel her! Usagi!" Mamoru said as he rushed toward the phone. He had to figure out why there connection broke. And why she transformed.

**Kinmoku**

Talki held his princess's hand as he spoke.

"Please come back to us…" he said softly.

On the beach behind the castle Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus along with Kaykuu had finally arrived.

"I think you two should disguise your self's for now. What if you were new maids?" Kaykuu asked. Venus got out her sailor V pen from the old days and Sailor Moon got her disguise pen.

"Disguise powers!" they both said together.

"Turn us into Kinmoku Maids!" Suddenly they both had on short black maid dresses. Minako had snow white hair pulled back in a single braid. Just as long as her original hair length. Usagi had silver hair just like her mother from the moon. It was in two loose twintales. It wasn't as long as her normal hair, but it was still as long as Minako's.

"Now let's see… names… Serenity you can be Serena and Venus how about Mina?"

"Sure!" they both said in unison.

"When you get to the castle, tell the guards that the red flies as the stars come out. That's the password to get in. Once in, say Kit hired you. She was our lead maid last week until she died from the shadow creatures. After that some other maids should give you something to do, tell them you were set for main and star rooms 1-3 that's where Healer, Maker, Fighter, and I are. Don't give away your identities, until I have given the okay. I won't tell Maker I brought you back. So I am the only one who knows. Ok?" The two girls shook their heads and Kaykuu disappeared.

"Guess it's just us now. Let's go 'Serena'."

"Yea, 'Mina'." And they went to the castle doors.

Talki held onto his princess's hand.

"I know you will come back. Please open your eyes." He pleaded.

"Talki, it's no use. We knew she was getting worse." Seyia said. He felt something. It was very faint. But he thought he felt his Odango's shine.

"Seyia! Don't say that about our Princess!" Yaten replied. Just then Kaykuu's eyes began to fluter open.

"I love the princess too! But all three of us can see that she is in a coma! All the others with the cancer died! We know its going to happen! Just accept it! I did! I already accepted that I have lost both the girls who mean anything to me! First Odango, now Kaykuu! We might as well give up!" Seyia said standing and crying. Yaten was also now crying as Talki teared as well.

"Please *cough* don't fight." Kaykuu said aloud. All three turned and looked.

"Kaykuu!"

"Princess!" they yelled.

"I didn't mean to worry you guys…*cough* I just… took a nap." Kaykuu said shaking her head no toward a hopeful Talki. She listened as they told her of the current fights they had with the enemy, and how much they missed her. They told her one of the two Starlights that was sick with the cancer had passed. And they all gave her hugs lightly.

"Please go back to your duties now. You are needed out there more than in here." She said as they left the room. As they left two maids were walking down the hall. Talki went back to his study. And Yaten and Seyia headed toward their rooms. They were passing the maids as the two Starlights stopped them.

"Um we told you guys a few weeks ago that we had this area under control, remember?" Yaten asked sourly.

"Sorry, but before Kit died she felt you guys weren't cleaning good enough so she told us newbies to come clean this area." Mina snapped back.

"Well frankly I don't give a damn. So please leave." Yaten said rudely as he grabbed her arm. Minako would not have this.

"Get your hand off me right now Yaten!" Mina yelled as she tore his arm off with her other hand.

"Yaten? How do you know my name!? Peasant maids like you only call me Healer! I don't know where you heard that name! But if you ever use it again, I Will remove you!" Yaten threatened.

"Ha-ha, as if. Your Princess would never allow that. You can ask her yourself if you want. The Maids Mina and Serena shall stay here, she would say. Go ask if yourself." Mina said as she got into Yaten's face. He turned and stormed off though before he could get even angrier.

"I salute you on beating him on Sass, but I would be careful around here. Maids are to be seen, not heard. Just leave us alone, and do your job." Seyia said bitterly. As he went to his room. Minako looked at Usagi.

"I can't believe those two!" she said.

"Well we better do something." Usagi said as they split up and began their maids work.

Two days passed since Usagi and Minako got there. They had their own small maids' room right by the main hall where they cleaned.

"I have to clean Yaten's room… I wonder if he's as messy as I see him to be." Minako asked.

"I donno, but I have to clean Seyia's room. This is going to be weird…"Usagi said blushing. They got out their cleaning supplies and went to their designated places.

Mina opened Yaten's door and turned the light on.

"Yep, just as I guessed. A disaster." There was trash, food wrappers, clothes, shoes, and towels everywhere. As she picked up and cleaned for the first two hours, but once it was mostly clean, she looked around. "I wonder what's in his drawers?" she thought as she began to open each and every drawer. She found six dressers full of party clothes, dresses and skirts. Four filled with designer guy clothing, five closets full of assorted shoes for both women and men, and three cabinets filled with makeup.

"Wow Yaten, you are such a girl. I don't know why you never would go shopping with me." Minako said as she came to the last set of drawers. It was his night stand. She opened the top drawer and picked up a photo album. 'My time in Tokyo' it said on the front. There were pictures of everybody. Pictures of everyone having fun, the concerts, everything. She then came to a marked spot. You could tell he always flipped to this spot. Minako started to tear up. They were pictures of the two of them. 'the girl I love' it said on the title page. Minako's love letter was even there.

"Wow he did miss me…" Mina said as she picked up a piece of paper and pen.

"This he will freak about. He will think he missed this. I will put it in this crease here so when he opens it again it will fall out." She left the following note.

_Yaten3 _

_If I could do this all over again, I would try to find that key of yours. See you have the door that I can't open. My heart says I love you and you are getting the message, but your heart has a door that won't allow us to be together. I love you so much, and there are many sharks in the tree but only one you. Or maybe it was there are many cats in the sea but only one you. Hmm I don't know. But you get the point! I love you Yaten. And when you find that key I will be waiting, because you are the only one for me._

_3 LOVE,_

_Your Minako3 3_

She was putting the book away when Yaten walked in.

"What are you doing!? Don't touch my stuff!" Yaten yelled.

"I was only looking! Tokyo looks super fun! Who's this 'girl you love'?" Mina giggled.

"That's not funny! That's personal!" Yaten yelled as he jumped on the bed trying to get the book.

"Come on Yaten! I had no idea you had a soft spot like this!"

"I told you not to call me that! Whatever your name is!"

"Mina! Don't forget it!" Yaten tried to get the album but Mina was about an inch taller and her arms were long.

"Aww what's wrong shrimp? Can't reach?

"Shrimp!? So Seyia told you my name! And that horrible nickname! I am not a shrimp!" Yaten yelled. He went to grab the picture filled book but Mina got him and pinned him down to the bed.

"Oh so your that type of maid?" Yaten asked sarcastically.

"Ha you wish." Mina replied.

"Next time don't take me on. I am just as strong as you." Mina said getting off and putting the book on the nightstand.

"Yea right. I'm a sailor Starlight."

"You don't know what I am though." And with that Mina left. Yaten sighed and grabbed the album.

"She reminds me of how pushy you were Minako." Yaten said opening the book. A paper fell out though, and when he was done reading it his face had a blush on it.

"How- how did I miss this note before?"

Usagi was attempting to clean Seyia's room. Seyia walked in when Usagi was vacuuming.

"No! Not again!" Serena yelled as she tried to pry the vacuum off her pig tail. Seyia had a priceless shocked expression on his face as he looked around. There was water spilled all over the bathroom, the clothes had odd spots on them, and there was a huge pile of dust and dirt in the middle of the room.

"I'm afraid to ask what happened." Seyia stated as he walked in his bedroom further.

"I'm sorry… you see I am a newbie and my name is Serena, and I'm kind of clumsy, and- I don't know honestly what happened either. Please help me." Usagi said as she sat on the floor twiddling her fingers with a face so red, Mars heels would match. Seyia chuckled.

"You're just like a girl I met once in Tokyo!" He bent down and offered his hand to the gray haired girl.

"You know I bet you would look just like her if you changed your hair a little. She had these two buns on her pig tails. I called them Odango's and she would say, there not Odango's there buns! It's a hairstyle!" He smiled.

"Wow sounds like you miss m- Usagi a lot. I wish I would have met her. Seyia thought for a moment. Did he say Odango's name? He didn't think he did, but how would that girl know his Odango? He must have said it.

"So do you want me to help?"

"Yes please. I spilled the mop water, I used the shoe polish instead of the soap to clean your clothes, and the vacuum exploded when my hair got stuck… sorry Seyia."

"How do you know my name? No one knows ours names but each other, and the Princess."

"Kaykuu told us!" Usagi responded quickly.

"Uhh we met her once at a thing, and when we were doing something she told us your guys' names!"

"Okay." He laughed. That was a much jumbled answer. Just like his Odango would have answered. And now that he thought about it. This girl's shine felt similar to Odango. Just being around this girl made him feel better.

"Say, Serena. You want to come somewhere with me?" He asked looking into this girls gray eyes. If they were blue they would be Usagi's.

"Sure Seyia! Is it okay if I call you that?" She asked with a puppy dog face.

"Yes its fine! I just can't get over how much you remind me of my old friend." He said leading her out of his room. They headed toward a secret courtyard only Seyia, Yaten, Talki, and Kaykuu knew about.

Mina was concerned about Kaykuu. With no one around, she snuck around the corner and entered her room.

"*cough* who's there?" a sickly voice asked as Mina went further.

"Kaykuu? It's me Mina." Minako said just in case someone else was in there.

"Venus. I have been waiting for you and Serenity! There has been a sighting of the leader near the castle. I fear today is the day *cough* he will strike! Please stay with Serenity, and try to get the Starlights together. Fighter is most likely in the garden, which *cough* is through a hallway hidden in his closet, or Maker or Healers closet. They all have it. Maker is in the study across the hall. And Healer is most likely in her room looking*cough* at old photos of everyone, including you.* cough*" Kaykuu said aloud.

"I know about the pictures… I cleaned his room today, which was a disaster, and found it."

"That's good. *cough* hurry and get together! There might not be much time left! *cough*" Mina nodded her head took a hold of Kaykuu's hand and whispered.

"Please, make it through for them. They need you." After that she left. Kaykuu laid there thinking to herself.

"I wish I could Venus. But I feel my time is very near. I hope I can say goodbye tonight."

Mina exited the Princess's room.

"How do I get them together?" she asked aloud. Just then Talki saw her exit and yelled.

"HEY! What are you doing in there?!" Perfect Mina thought.

"Oh no I've been caught!" Mina shouted. Yaten was exiting his room as he heard what was going on down the hall.

"I hope I can get away! Now that I have the Princess's most prized possession!" She had no idea what it was but it must have been something important because Yaten and Talki started to run toward Mina.

"Time to go." She said to herself as she took off running and darted through Seyia's door. They followed her in and as she opened the closet, she ran through the hallway, hopeful that Maybe, just maybe Usagi would be with Seyia in the garden at the end of this hallway.

"Wow it's beautiful! Usagi said as she spun around looking at the garden.

"I have always wanted to bring my friend Usagi here." He said looking at the flowers too.

"And if she had been the one sitting right here, what would you show her? What would she say?"

"Well I would probably say something like, Oi Odango! Over here! Stop gazing those flowers! I created and planted these flowers just for you! Then I would walk over here with her and show her these." He said as he pointed to a set of flowers at his feet.

"What are those?! There soooo pretty!" Usagi exclaimed.

"I call them crystal roses. They're reflective petals on a rose. They appear to be glass, so it looks like a strong flower. But when you touch it, it's soft like Odango's heart." He said as he picked one and handed it to Serena.

"Do you think she would have liked it?"

"She would have loved it Seyia." Usagi said as she looked into his eyes. They had begun to sparkle again. She missed him so much.

"Seyia I-"She was interrupted as Mina ran through a hallway at lightning speed, grabbing Serena's hand and they both began to run.

"Why are we running?!" Usagi asked.

"Kaykuu wants all of us together, had an idea, and ran with it." Minako replied. Suddenly all three guys were behind them.

"Ha! They think they can out run us! We have been running since Junior High! Being late pays off!" Minako said just loud enough for the two of them to hear. They burst through a door leading to Talki's room then ran out of his room back into the main hall.

"Now what?" Usagi asked as they kept running.

"Outside! Leader of enemy, might be here." She stated. The two girls ran out of the castle doors with the three guys' right behind. They all came to a halt though when they saw what was waiting right outside.

"Impossible." Minako said aloud.

"Jadeite." Usagi cried.

**Earth**

Mamoru called and waited for a whole day. No answer. After giving up he decided to go to Usagi's house. He knocked on the door and Usagi's father answered it.

"Yes." He asked sourly.

"Is Usagi here?" Mamoru asked nervously.

"No she's staying a couple of nights with Minako." And Kenji shut the door. Being defeated Mamoru drove to Minako's house. He got out of the car and knocked on her door.

"Hello?" Minako's mom asked as she had never seen this man before.

"Is Usagi here?" Mamoru asked wanting to know if she was ok.

"No, I'm afraid she's at the temple with Rei and the others. I was told they were all staying up there for a few days."

"Okay thanks." And he got out his cell as he made his way back to the car.

*ring ring* *ring ring* *ring ring*

"Hello?" Rei asked.

"Hey Rei. Is Usagi there?"

"No, I haven't spoke to her in a week or so. Why?" Okay something was wrong and Mamoru couldn't take it any longer.

"Something's wrong Rei."

"What do you mean?" He sighed then let it all out.

"I'm leaving for America again tomorrow. I told Usagi this two days ago. Well things haven't been going great with us and we both knew it, so Usagi broke it off with me."

"Ok. And?"

"Well a couple hours after we broke up I felt something. I felt Usagi Transform."

"TRANSFORM!? Why didn't you call sooner!?"

"Hold on! I'm not done. A few seconds after that, our connection that we have, broke. I can no longer feel Usagi. It's like she's not here. I feel…Lost. So I called and waited all day yesterday but I never got any answer back. A little while ago I went to her house and her father told me she was at Minako's house. I go to Minako's house and she is also missing. Her mother told me Usagi and Minako were staying at the temple for a couple of days, which is why I called you."

"I'm going to call Ami and see if she can use her Minicomputer, to scan and see where she is. I will also contact Luna and Artimis and they can check there bedrooms to see if there are any clues. You call the outers, I got everyone else okay?"

"Okay. How about everyone meets there in one hour?"

"Sounds good."

"Thank you Rei."

"Bye." And they hung up. Mamoru clutched the steering wheel as her sped up. He didn't like contacting the outers. They never seemed to get along.

"Please Anyone but Haruka answer the phone. Little Hotaru, Elegant Michiru, Mysterious Setsuna. Not Haruka." Mamoru prayed as he dialed the number and wait for a response.

*ring ring* *ring ring* Mamoru was very nervous. If Haruka knew they broke up even though it was Usagi's idea, she would be furious. *ring ring* they were to always be together *ring ring* He had messed up.

"Hello?" a small voice echoed into the phone.

"Hello Hotaru! Can you give the phone to Setsuna?"

"No. She's making me mac and cheese."

"How about Michiru?" He asked again.

"She's painting and doesn't like to be bothered. Here have Haruka-papa."

"Wait!" he pleaded but it was too late.

"What." Haruka asked as she took the phone.

"Have you heard from Usagi recently?" He asked.

"No. Why? Have you done something to Koneko?"

"NO! Theres a scout meeting in one hour at the shrine. All of you need to be there."

"Why? What happened!? What did you do to koneko!?" Haruka yelled. Suddenly Mamoru heard a pot drop in the background.

*Setsuna-mama! Are you ok?*

*Princess! Something's wrong! I can't see her future!*

*Haruka dear who's on the phone? Setsuna! What happened!?*

*Michiru your mirror is glowing!*

*Hotaru! She fainted!*

"I don't know what's going mask boy, but I swear if you hurt or got Koneko into trouble, I'm going to rip you so hard, you going to wish you were never born."

"Usagi wouldn't let you hurt me and you know it." He ended the call and made his way to the shrine. Everyone would be there soon.

"Well it looks like Usagi and Minako are the only ones not here." Rei said looking around the room.

"Are Luna and Artimis almost back?" Rei asked Ami.

"Yes they should be here momentarily." She answered.

"Where could they possibly be?" Mako asked as Haruka stood and pointed at Mamoru.

"What ever happened I blame his stupid ass!" Haruka yelled.

"Sit down Ruka. Hotaru is here, watch your mouth." Michiru said glaring at her love.

"Nothing I haven't heard from your guys' bedroom at night." Hotaru said as she drank a juice box. Michiru's face got beet red as Haruka through her hands into the air in an I give up motion.

Luna and Artimis ran in with a piece of paper as they both breathed for air.

"We know where they are!" Luna exclaimed. Setsuna took the note and read it aloud.

_Hey everyone! So if you're reading this that means you have discovered Usagi and I are missing. Well ya see we decided to take a small vacation since its summer! We are probably on Kinmoku by now, and we are 100% okay! So don't come looking for us! Cause we aren't getting into any trouble!_

_Minako~_

"Well that doesn't sound convincing at all." Rei said aloud.

"I saw Usagi in a battle in my mirror." Michiru said standing.

"We need to go now." Mako said getting out her transformation pen. Everyone agreed and got their out.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MAKE UP!" they all yelled as they transformed and looked at one another.

"Please bring her home safe." Luna said. As she Artimis, and Mamoru stayed and watched them leave.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!" they yelled. It would take them a bit longer since they didn't know where to go.

"Finally we are at the Castle! After all these years of creating my own Youma! And painfully gathering my own energy to keep myself going! I will re-awaken the Dark kingdom! And this Planet will be mine!" Jadeite laughed as he looked at all 5 of us.

"Wow Jadeite. You really downgraded yourself. What couldn't take over earth because of those pesky Sailor Guardians? So you choose a smaller planet?" Mina asked teasing him. Seyia, Talki, and Yaten starred at her.

"You know this guy?" Yaten asked.

"NO I didn't down grade myself! I merely started over. Besides Victory will be mine here!"

"I don't think so." Usagi said stepping up as well.

"Serena? What are you doing?" Seyia asked.

"Seyia," Usagi paused, "I do love the flowers." She turned back and her and Mina shook their heads. Mina got out her pen and Usagi got out her broach.

"MOON-"Usagi started.

"No way." Seyia said.

"VENUS-"

"Impossible." Yaten thought.

"ETERNAL POWER!"

"CRYSTAL POWER!"

"Unmanageable." Talki chimed in.

"MAKE UP!" the two said as their hair turned blonde again, and went back to the appropriate hair styles.

"What you're doing to the people of this planet is wrong! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil. We are pretty suited Sailor Senshi Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Venus! And in the name of love and beauty,"

"And in the name of the moon!"

"We will punish you!" they finished together. Seyia started to cry. Yaten fell to his knees.

"Come on guys transform! We need you!" Venus shouted.

"MAKER STAR POWER!"

"HEALER STAR POWER!"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER!"

"MAKE UP!" All three transformed.

"So… We meet again Sailor Moon." Jadeite said as he now faced 5 sailor Soldiers.

"Go my minions! Destroy them! Destroy them all!"

"Venus! I don't have a staff anymore!"

"Make one! I have seen it in my dreams! Look at fighter!" Venus yelled back as she send a love and beauty shock toward about 5 Youma.

"Fighter…" Sailor Moon said. Suddenly the two of them were in their own world. The scenery changed. They were in a white palace.

"Odango, where are we?" Fighter asked.

"Do you promise to always care and protect her?" Fighter turned to see a hidden figure behind Sailor Moon.

"I Do! I will protect she with everything I got and more!" fighter yelled.

"Serenity. Lay your hand out and have him put his on yours." Sailor Moon put her hand out and Fighter put his on top. The woman then revealed herself from the shadows.

"Who? Are you?" Fighter asked.

"Seyia, this is my mother from the Silver Millennium. This is Queen Serenity." Seyia bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you Queen." He looked back up.

"Now close your eyes and imagine all the love that you have for the person in front of you. Th more love the more power. Fighter closed his eyes and as he thought bout his Odango more and more he felt power going through his veins. Suddenly there was a bright white light and a new wand was created. It was a pink staff with a yellow moon and blue star at the end. Sailor Moon grabbed it and they went back to Kinmoku where they looked at one another, grabbed each other hands, and begun to fight.

The battle was intense. Attack after attack was sent flying.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

"STAR GENTAL UTERUS!"

"STARRY MOON CRYSTAL WISH!"

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!" suddenly a stage two came behind Venus it was about to strike her when Maker jumped into the way.

"Maker! No!" another Youma came with knives and right before it stabbed Venus, Maker traded places.

"You and Healer have a life…" Maker said as his transformation fell and he spat out blood.

"Please protect my sisters…"Talki said as he lost consciousness. Venus had to go on she went toward Healer. He had a few cuts and scrapes but on his left arm a huge gash of blood was seeping out.

"Healer! Your arm!"

"We have to keep going!" As they fought Fighter and Moon were a mile away fighting the root of the problem itself, Jadeite.

"Take this you moon brat!" Jadeite yelled as he sent a huge blue energy blast toward Sailor Moon.

"STARRY MOON CRYSTAL WISH!" Sailor Moon yelled as millions of stars and a pink light engulfed the Youma around them. Fighter fought a few in the background as he watched over his Odango.

"STA SERIOUS LASER! He said as he attacked yet another Youma. He missed one though and it stuck him right in his chest.

"Stage two. Checkmate." The monster said as it dissolved.

"No, not a stage two… I was going to be with Odango this time. He spit out a handful of blood. Sailor Moon turned around.

"Seyia! You've been stabbed!" she ran over and saw the large crystal in his chest. It dissolved into nothing as the blood began to seep out and create a pool of blood on the ground.

"Odango! No! This isn't how it was supposed to end!"

"You're right." Sailor Moon said as she stood.

"Everyone should live. And if that means I die, then so be it."

"What? What do you mean Odango?" Seyia said as his transformation fell. He was fearful for what she might do.

"Silver Crystal! With you I can heal everyone!" She yelled as she turned from Sailor Moon to Princess Serenity. Back a mile away at the castle the scouts from home arrived. The saw Venus and Healer fighting and they joined in. They saw the shine of the Silver Crystal as Usagi got it out.

"Sailor Moon No!" they yelled as they began to run toward her.

"With the power of love, I will cure all this cancer! I will heal everyone's wounds! And most importantly, I will defeat you once and for all Jadeite!" Serenity held the Crystal into the Sky. It began to glow a bright White as it engulfed all of Kinmoku.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Serenity yelled as the Crystal emanated the brightest light anyone had ever seen. Seyia began to feel better. He wounds were healed. Back at the Castle, Kaykuu regained health, Talki woke up.

"NOOOOOO!"Jadeite yelled as he was finally defeated along with all his Youma. The silver crystal then shattered and Serenity began to fall from the sky. Her white dress turned into ribbons as her transformation began to fall, but failed. Seyia caught her as then carefully placed her on the ground. All the scouts were there now watching as Usagi said her last words.

"Odango… We were supposed to live on together. I missed you so much. I don't know if I can live without you again…" Seyia said as tears flowed down his face.

"Seyia. Don't cry… I will always be with you… in your heart. In everyone's heart." Everyone began to tear as their princess said goodbye.

"I love all of you. And Seyia…"

"Yes Odango?"

"You were always good enough." Usagi said as she gave Seyia a final kiss. She held her hand as she slipped away.

"I love you too Odango." Seyia said holding Usagi tight even though she felt her soul leave her body. Usagi wasn't gone though. She was here with everybody. Looking over them with her mother on the moon.

And that concludes my One-Shot Fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know how you liked it!

Michiru-Kaiou618 tumblr . com SMlover618 on fanfiction . net


End file.
